The Things you do to get your Lassie
by schritttempo
Summary: Shawn gets visited by Lassiter instead of Juliet at the end of episode 3x08 "Gus walks into a Bank" to clear up a missunderstanding. Shawn/Lassie This story contains pre-slash, don't like, don't read!


Title: The Things you do to get your Lassie  
Fandom: Psych  
Pairing: Shawn/Lassie  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: M/M situations, can be seen as pre-slash, humor  
Summary: Shawn gets visited by Lassiter instead of Juliet at the end of episode 3x08 "Gus walks into a Bank" to clear up a missunderstanding.  
Disclaimer: The story is fictional; I make no money with this. The characters belong to someone being less me.

#

Shawn paced. He was waiting for Lassiter. He knew he would come. Right?

He glanced at the door then at the clock. And back at the door again. Shawn felt giddy. Like that one time Gus had dared him to drink 10 Dr Peppers in a row. That giddiness had stayed for 15 minutes until he had puked all over his brand new sneakers. Eww.

'Come ooooon Lassie...' he whined and threw himself into his office chair and swirled around.

He was finally making progress in his operation 'Win-Lassie's-heart-over'. Lassie had trusted him today, without much protest, and got the credits instead of Juliet's _boyfriend_. He sighed. Lassie was so much better looking on a front page photo than that ass Luntz.

He was pulled out of his musings when he heard a car pull into a parking lot outside the Psych office. Lassiter had finally arrived and Shawn popped the first buttons of his shirt open and ran a hand through his hair. He opened a file on his laptop and tried to look busy when he heard the front door open.

'Spencer?' **Ka-ching!**

'I'm in here!' Shawn called out.

Lassiter stepped through the inner door and closed it. He looked downright jumpable. His tie was lose and the top buttons of his shirt were undone and **-Yes!-** he didn't wore his jacket so Shawn could ogle at his super sexy shoulder holster.

He was still pretending to type and made a show of finishing, closing the file and powering down the notebook. Lassiter sat down at Gus' desk and rested his face on one hand.

'What are you doing?' he asked Shawn.

'Ah, you know. Nothing much. Just paperwork. Writing a report about today.'

Lassiter snorted. 'What the hell for?'

'You need to ask Gus. It was his idea. I think that he will use this one day to write either his memoirs or his not guilty-plead.'

Lassiter snorted again and but he smiled slightly.

Shawn shrugged and got up and went into the kitchen and puttered around.

'Coffee, Lassie?' he called out into the office.

'Why not. Sure.'

He prepared two mugs, brought them over and took a seat on the table next to Lassiter.

'Thanks. Where is Guster by the way?' Lassiter asked and took a sip.

'He went home to his parents. He was pretty much out of it.'

'Understandable.'

'Yeah.'

They drank their coffe in silence.

'I do like you.' Lassiter said, finally breaking the silence.

Shawn swallowed nervously. 'What?' he asked a bit too loud since his heartbeat had just gone up.

'Today you said you know that I don't like you. You're wrong.'

Lassiter set the mug down and looked up at Shawn. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours until Lassiter looked away and cleared his throat.

'I-I just wanted you to know.' he said softly and got up.

Shawn paniced. This was it. This was the moment he had waited for and Lassie was leaving? Oh no. Not today. Not after he had had to save Gus from **-hostage...ness?...dom?...sm?-** and getting Lassie to trust him and making sure that he got the credit and caught the real bank robber.

He pushed Lassiter back down in Gus' chair and sat down in the detectives lap.

'Really Spencer? This again?' Lassiter asked but there was no real anger behind his words.

'I like you too, Carlton.' Shawn said and he felt Lassiter flinch but he didn't made any moves to push Shawn off him which made Shawn do a mental victory dance.

He slung his arms around Lassiter's neck, closed his eyes and leant in to finally kiss the other man. He sighed when Lassiter opened his mouth and wedged his tongue in between Shawn's lips.

Lassiter pushed Shawn a little bit off and gasped for air. He panted a bit and studied Shawn's face.

'Are you sure you want this, Spencer?'

Shawn's head bobbed up and down eagerly. He smiled. A real smile. 'I've never been so sure about anything, Carlton.'

Lassiter glared at him but pulled him closer for another heated kiss. Shawn moaned into Lassie's mouth and suddenly had a brilliant idea.

'Hmmm... Lassie... We could do it on Gus's desk... right here.' he whispered softly into the detectives' ear and sucked on his earlobe.

**...**

In hindsight Shawn should have known that Lassiter would not like his idea. He sighed. Lassite had left in a hurry saying only 'You've got to be kidding me. No way. Good Night Shawn!' and he may have closed the front door rather forcefully but still.

Shawn grinned from ear to ear. His Lassie had called him _Shawn._ He stretched, and while sitting in his office chair, he got another brilliant idea.

He fished his phone out of some plastic wrapper paper on his desk and texted Lassie:

**'Okay, I can see your point now. How about YOUR desk, tomorrow around noon?**  
**xxx SHAWN 3 U'.**

He giggled and waited.

His phone vibrated and a new text message showed:

**'NO! Good night, SPENCER! x C 3 U 2'.**

Operation 'Win-Lassie's-heart-over' was a total success!

#

R&R, please. Thank U!


End file.
